Golden Kit
by WhiteFang001
Summary: Understood Naruto with civilians and shinobi alike filling in the role of family. Has fox ears, eyes and tails   claws. Loved, Adventurous, Strong and Smart Naruto, 8 years old. Not mollycoddled - Hunter nin. Interesting family   friends and adventures.


NOTE: This is my first ever fan fiction! xD I don't own any of the characters or terms used and mentioned in the below piece of writing. I hope that you all enjoy this and I would love it if you would like to help me get better and review my story. Hopefully you review this – and if you do like the way I write and would like to see more – I am taking requests on what should happen next and/or requests in general. xD ~ Feed the author!

I wrote this completely by myself so knowing me there will probably be some stupid error in it somewhere! ~ Thank you for reading this note!

* * *

><p>The wind blew slightly through the leaves in the tree he was lazing in, his tails gently swaying in their own breeze. Clawed hands grasped bark almost as a sixth sense, for the position he was in would prove impossible for any civilian for danger of falling. Azure eyes slid open almost sleepily, although he had not been resting and his ears stood to attention as they honed in on the sound on wheels hitting the cobblestone pavement.<p>

Stretching out of habit more than anything else, the young ninja quietly settled him-self in a more alert position. A kunai was quickly drawn and a clawed hand stiffened as he waited for the prey to come closer.

On the horizon appeared the band of merchants and thieves, their corrupt organisation drawing too much attention to have any real use to the shinobi villages. But this time they had gone too far in their own direction, stealing a family scroll from Rain. Naturally he had gotten the job as he was around at this time as his alias' persona.

…

He watched as a butterfly erratically moved in flight, its path undisturbed by the blood now spattering in thick droplets on to the ground. Limbs twitched as the last man drew a shuddering breath, the blond haired ninja now surrounded by the carnage of the 5 second fight. Gently tugging out his forehead protector, he tied it around his neck again, the crimson sheen of the metal glowing eerily in the half light of the woods at dawn. He looked around, his face never changing from the drowsy half lidded look as he assessed the situation. No signs of live, breathing or otherwise, a pitiful 12 corpses, 1 scroll and 2 spooked horses still standing at the head of the carts some ways off.

Deciding that it would do no harm leaving the carnage he created in the middle of the path, he muttered a quick jutsu to rid himself of any traces of blood on his hands or clothes. Unwrinkling his nose he approached the wagon, the two horses now substantially more frightened.

He held his clawed hands in a more placating and calm manner, after all the horses had just seen their owners being hacked apart by the same weapons. He gave a small smirk as he realised the irony of the situation he was in. Letting one of his genjustu's drop, the horses calmed considerably. His aura tended to do that to animals, but the exact opposite occurred in humans.

After a quick appraisal of the animals, he cut the first loose to the forest and mounted the second before untying it from the wagon. No doubt the animal's proud looking features and brown creamy coat would prove it to be a valuable animal in the eyes of a rich merchant.

Such a sad fate, domesticated creatures had. Obedience absolute, your value bartered upon and then finally sold from new master to new master. Gently running a hardened palm along the neck of his graceful coat he almost felt sad to consider having to sell the creature to another master. But alas, the foolish thing wouldn't survive like the other he had cut loose. The other's stance spoke of independence. This horse did not.

Smoothly directing the creature to the dropped scroll he scooped it up before nudging the horse into a gallop. Spirited, the creature leapt forward at a comfortable pace for his rider. For the ridder himself this was not a fast pace, but it was nice having the company back to the rendezvous point, even if it meant going substantially slower. Ah well, if he came back too fast they would probably get suspicious. No normal man could travel all the way into Grass territory, kill 12 people (although that part didn't really count….they were begging to be killed) and appear back in 3 hours. The only reason he hadn't done it sooner was because he needed to drop off a bit of mail at Suna to a friend.

Keeping in mind not to grip the creature too tight, the shinobi let his mind wander into its version of sleeping, a small smile still on his face, after all, he would be going home soon with a big enough pay check to stay there for a while.

The horse had exchanged hands quickly enough and he had received more than he had bargained for for it. It had been tired by the time it had gotten him past Rice and so he had decided that it'd be best to find it a new home in the region. He walked the rest of the way back to Rain making good time for a 'human'. Appearing back on only the second day of his mission still seemed suspicious so he decided to spend a day at a secluded training ground Ero-sannin showed him ages back before he knew he could understand what he was saying. After returning to Rain and taking all the pay-checks he had stowed away in the apartment he was renting, he had finally been able to take the technique he used on his tails, eyes and ears off. He felt much better to be able to balance with lightning efficiency at the speeds he was going to get back home. Generally he didn't bother with covering up his claws and instead made an effort to make them look as harmless as possible when around people.

Sticking to the leeward side of back road treetop routes ensured that he wouldn't be detected by any passing shinobi of any calibre. Only once did he see a lone anbu of Suna using the back routes but it was better being safe than sorry. If any shinobi ever saw him running around without any genjustu on, he would most likely have to kill them.

After all, by trying to stay under the radar you didn't exactly show potential employers or enemies anything substantial or unusual…and coming face to face with a golden fox boy by all appearances was something that no one would be inclined to forget, especially since the boy only seemed about 8 years of age.

Slowing down and making the half seal he needed to put the most basic of his genjustu's on, the now black robed and white masked boy slid in to his village through the entrance his baa-chan had made for him. She had made it so that it could only be accessed by someone of his short stature and was guarded by 4 seals at various points of the tunnel 9 feet up the wall made so that only he could pass in and out. If that wasn't enough, baa-chan also connected it to a light system present in her office so that she would know when it was in use and how long for.

Deciding that reporting was first on the list and also the most important place he wanted to go and visit after his extended stay away from home, he headed towards the tower all Konoha shinobi recognised.

Sprinting quite lithely over every 3 or so rooftop, he made it in record time to her office, the window open and the office cleared out for him. As soon as he flew in, she pulled up the seals on the four walls floor and ceiling, cancelling out any chance that someone would know about his presence in the room.

He turned to face her as he dropped the genjustu of the fox-masked anbu.

"BAA-CHAN!" Tsunande found she had no room to dodge as Naruto came barrelling towards her.

Catching the lithe blond furred shinobi was an effortless task for the Godame as she had previous experience with the boy's glomps of death.

Fondly ruffling his hair she gently prised the blond away from her….well she was gently prising for Naruto…. She actually had to use her famous strength control jutsu before she could get him to budge anywhere.

"Gaki! Things have been so boring without you! How was the trip?" A rare sight around any other living person in the village, her normally annoyed face showed hints of a mischievous smile.

"Not bad! I did a couple of missions in every shinobi village I think…nothing too special since you made me promise to keep under the radar…." He pulled a pout as she chuckled and pulled him closer again so she could ruffle his baby blond locks.

"How is ero-sannin?" He cautiously asked.

Watching Tsunande carefully, he could see the faintest trace of a bulging muscle in her jaw... and sighed.

"What's he in hospital now for?" he gave her a deadpanned look.

She chuckled and eased some of the building tension in the room. "I swear gaki I really tried not to beat the living crap out of him." She held her hands up as if to defend herself.

He huffed. "When is he getting discharged?"

"Tomorrow."

He arched one blond eyebrow elegantly. "You really did pull your punches for me didn't you?"

She laughed at his expression as she explained. "Of course! The one time he can be useful to you means that he has to be able to walk to help you!" His chiming laugh joined in with hers. "Anyways, that good for nothing freeloader has to earn his keep!" She huffed in an attempt to sound annoyed.

"Ahh! But Baa-chan! You know you like his company~!" He sang in a sing song voice. As quickly as her fist came flying at his face he had left the room like the devil was at his heals, leaving a note fluttering to the ground in his place.

Scanning the note quickly she incinerated the evidence, he was off to get dinner started at home and then if things went well he would be able to stop by and help Jiraiya recover later at the hospital. She sighed as she sat back down at her desk and lifted all of the barriers. That kid that she loved so much needed and didn't need the most help she could give. Sighing wirily, she drifted from reading her paperwork to thinking about the kid that had changed her life.

He had changed all of their lives. Because of him, Sarutobi had gained a successor in one of his pupils that he never believed would come back to take the seat and the great and perverted Toad Sannin had quickly followed to take up residence wherever she was, Hokage or not. Naruto really did have a big influence on many people. He had found himself a family who would love him and accept him as he was, uncles and aunts to fill in the role of mothers and fathers, chefs, other teachers and shinobi to fill up the places of friends and family.

This had probably all started with the incident that happened to Naruto 5 hours after the Kyuubi was sealed. He grew ears.

Tsunande on the verge of leaving the village was unknowingly stopped by the professor as he begged her to have a look at Minato's child who was now orphaned and the bane of the village at the same time. After telling her about what he had noticed on the child, they had arrived in time to see Naruto forming ears at the top of his skull. After a couple of hours panic and countless medical jutsu's performed by both Shizune-nee chan and Baa-chan and also seal examinations by Sarutobi-jij and Jiraiya, Baby Naru found himself cleared of any malicious attempt on Kyuubi's part and instead simply his body adapting to becoming the vessel of the Kyuubi. The boy had then stayed with Tsunande or Jiraiya at all times as he rapidly grew. Crawling at 2 months on all fours with his tails to support him, they had both found themselves enthralled at the tiny being who was Naruto Namikaze.

He had spoken his first words and was acting the age of 3 when he was 1.

They had all worried about the impact it would have on his overall development as well as the social implications and his general wellbeing. No one else had seen the true Naruto he hid behind a genjutsu which the wizened ex-Hokage knew could prove to be difficult to live by.

Luckily, because the two sannin and their teacher were all present during Naruto's first couple of weeks of life it meant that the villagers never found out what Naruto was containing, a decision they were still not sure of but didn't regret.

Naruto had grown on them, fuzzy ears, tails and all and before long they found themselves in the routine of caring for him like parents would. Adopting him was the next logical step to ensure his safety as being an orphan meant that he could be taken away from them and his secret may be at risk.

It was great that things had turned out the way that they had…

Tsunande smiled back on it all.

They had never adopted Naruto though. He was his own person, a child with the intelligence of an 18 year old in his 8 year old body that made them pause. Being the child of two sannins, ones' apprentice as well as the hokage would make him a target for the most part, something that they definitely didn't want. Using her Hokage status as well as Naruto's sealed records to find a loophole, she made sure that Naruto wouldn't by law need to be adopted. Nevertheless, they could always look forward to finding the bright ball of energy in the house. Even if it wasn't on paper – they acted like one, which was what counts.

It turned out that Jiraiya had also taken on a bit of responsibility in the long haul. Staying with Tsunande in her house meant that he would teach Naruto and most likely find himself having the kid as an apprentice. Being responsible for the kid had done wonders for the relationship between the two sannins….but that's not to say she still wouldn't put him through a couple of brick walls every now and then… Oh well, that's what living with Tsunande implied by nature anyway…

With Naruto informed on his status as a jinchuuri (I mean – the kid had TAILS for God's sake – he was bound to notice), his tendency to get bored, his intelligence level and his legal status as a hunter-nin of Konoha (the handy loophole that allowed Naruto to cheat the system – because I mean, who writes the rules and regulations of the system with the thought that there might be a 8 year old kid who wants to, and has the inner people to help him exploit the system?) they let him do what he wanted for most of the time as they found him to be a responsible shinobi, even if he was only 8.

To Tsunande it might have seemed overkill before she met Naruto, but the lifestyle he was living generally suited him. They made sure he didn't do anything too dangerous or scarring for an 18 year old in a jinchuuri's body or mind and he got the freedom to explore, travel and make friends in different countries. Already he had been to more places than most shinobi ever would and probably had made even more contacts that the perverted Sannin had in his not soo secret underground network. He actually set aside at least 2 hours every night as a result to write to all of them.

Naruto would never be a normal kid….but that was just the way they all liked it.

* * *

><p>Lol - My first fanfiction posted! (about my fifth started though ^^')<p>

I never thought I'd write a Naurto one though! ~ Just something about them - whenever I read over my own work it never sounds as good as any of the other naruto fanfics I read :(

I'm actually looking for prompts in what should happen throughout this fic. I'm aiming on focusing mainly on Naruto and his different friendships with his contacts as he fulfils missions and takes out the bad guys :)

A bit about me =

I'm still in school - so please have patience and acknowledge that my self-esteem is probably more fragile than you think.

I first started reading fanfiction about 2-3 years ago and started scribbling some of my ideas down ever since then.

Believe me - if you need a prompt - I can give you a prompt. I have all these wacky ideas which will probably never see the light of the internet simply because I can't write them well enough or don't have the time they deserve to bring them to life.

I now have expanded my reading into Naruto, Harry Potter and recently SHERLOCK! I love Sherlock :P

Yes I have, and will continue to read slash - but please don't flame me based on ignorance or because you dislike something which I don't.

* * *

><p>This fanfiction will NOT be slash. I just never envisioned it to pan out that way. In fact, any relationships seen in this fic will be purely on a mutually caring basis - aka, deep friendship at the most, no sexy scenes at all. I've never tried to write them and probably never will.<p>

Please review me with your ideas of what you want to see done in this fanfiction - prompts will all be considered - because seriously, I want this series to be worth reading and I might need some help with that ^^'

Please feel free to leave a review! It's motivating for the soul... or so I hear!


End file.
